Champion Monsters
General information The Champion Monsters are the strongest and greatest of all the monsters that can be hatched. The Champion Monsters serve as a supreme leader for your monster army. There are four monster champions: Gorgo, Fomor, Drull and the recently added, Korath . Only one Champion Monster can be chosen and raised in the Champion Cage at the same time (they can be switched).You can freeze your champion in the Champion Chamber and raise another, but you can only have 1 champion active at the same time. Note that champions are meant to be back up for your monster army. Champions are supposed to be balanced in their usefulness, so in theory, no champion is better than the other two '(three?)'. However, each Champion has a unique ability that is the reason why it is chosen: * Gorgo has extremely high health which makes him good at tanking, but his low attack and speed make him the weakest in attacks. * Fomor is the only flying Champion (after level 3) which makes it harder to get hit by some specific defensive towers and monsters. It also gives armor, attack and speed boost to other monsters (he 'Buffs' them like putty rage). However, a Fomor on his own will go down quickly without support since he has low damage and HP too. * Drull has extremely high attack and speed, and is great for attacking. However, Drulls speed might be somewhat of a weakness too, as he may serve as a mine sweeper especially that he has low health. He also has the lowest healing rate out of all the four champions. * Korath once belonged to Moloch and has a taste for putty. However, he can only be obtained by raiding outpost during the Monster Madness event (he will be added later on to the game for everyone with an inferno base as he feeds on inferno monsters). His additional abilities can also be unlocked after raising by raiding outposts with the ability to both hit air monsters and to strike on ground with his fists creating a quake, boasting both in offense and defence. Choose the Champion that suits your style of playing. If you play aggressively, choose Drull, if you are more of a defensive player, chose Gorgo, and if you are stuck in the middle, go with Fomor or Korath. Later on, you can switch between your Champions anyway. Feeding A player can raise his Champion from level 1 to 6 by "feeding" it the proper monsters or by using shiny. Each Champion has 6 evolution stages, and the number of meals it has to eat to grow to a higher level is increased by 3 with every level.Also, each of the four Champions eats different monsters, based on their stats and abilities. When your Champion reaches level 6, you will have an option to get bonus stats, but you will need to feed it every day to keep those stats. If you don't feed your Champion in 24 hours after it becomes hungry from the last feeding, it will starve and lose one of its bonus stages. You can also buy bonus stages with shiny. If you don't feed the champion when it became hungry within the period, you will need to feed it with another round, but it will not decrease level or die. it will always stay at the same level no matter how. Raising Multiple Champions/Switching Champions You can raise multiple champions by using the Champion Chamber, but only one can be active. To put the Champion in the Chamber the champion must be at full health and not hungry, and the Chamber must be in full condition. You can also juice your champion and start a new one with the Monster Juicer, but this is not recommended' since you cannot get the champion back once you juice it. You will not get anything from juicing the champion, so think twice before atte'mpting to juice it. Champion Monsters You can get detailed information on each Champion Monster by clicking the image of each champion. Tips / Note:Korath the Killer is on the the Kixeye forums, they are adding that to the name * * Category:Drull Category:Gorgo Category:Fomor Category:Korath